


Far Beyond

by squids__in__space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Idiots in Love, Vampire Pidge | Katie Holt, slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squids__in__space/pseuds/squids__in__space
Summary: hi yes the chapters are short in this one don't be mad





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge ran along the crumbling sidewalk, followed closely by two shadowy figures that were getting closer. Racing around a building out of sight of her pursuers, she frantically skidded to a stop. 

“Please! Please! Answer you guys!!” Pidge whispered, trying to call to Lance and Hunk.She heard some low voices coming from the dark shapes that had followed her. And again they were on her trail. Pidge turned around to see how close they were, but tripped and landed on their head. All that she could remember was Lance answering and yelling “What's going on are you okay!?” She felt a sharp pain start at her neck then pass through the rest of their body. Everything went black, but the last thing she heard was her friends coming to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dying and in shock, was how Lance and Hunk found Pidge in an alley after she called them. They didn't know what to do, call 911 or go back to the Garrison with Pidge. The two tried to wake her, but it didn't work so Lance carried her back to the Garrison. 

Pidge woke up back in the dorms and with a throbbing pain throughout her body making it so she could barely stand up. She tried to recall what happened and it hit her, everything from last night that had happened. _Why? Why? Thought Pidge. What did they do to me?_ Just then lance came in with a tray of food. 

“How are you doing?” Lance asked. “Feeling better?”

“Well for starters I feel like shit,” Pidge replied through the pain. Lance made an awkward laugh, looking askance.

“Do you remember anything about what happened?” he asked. 

“Yeah, well, I don't know what really happened but I think it was some vampires chasing me,” Pidge said, “but I kinda feel bad for them, I assume if any word got out the government would call for stricter rules around them.” They sighed and picked at the food. 

“Does anyone else know?” Pidge asked. 

“Not that I know of,” Lance said “If we were lucky no one saw us bring you back in. But, classes are still going on, and we assumed you didn’t want to tell anyone, so you're going to have to show up.” He told her and left the room.

Pidge sighed and got up, wincing at the light shining through the window, shutting the blinds and putting on their baggy Garrison uniform, and ducked into the hallway to find Lance and Hunk. 

Finding them in the eating hall with a place saved for her, she slid in next to Hunk, who not being a morning person, possibly looked worse than she felt. Hunk smiled and let out a yawn that sounded something like “morning Pidge”.

“Wow, looks like you two had a wild night yesterday,” Pidge jokes. Lance snorted at that.

“You could say it something was something like that,” Lance said. The trio spoke and enjoyed their time together, letting Pidge almost forget about the events of last night. Almost.   

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes the chapters are short in this one don't be mad


End file.
